From Ash to Dust
by Overlord212
Summary: On the other edges of human space a planet finally falls to tools of gods. (First story)


**This is the first story i've created so any feedback and/or criticism would be most certainly welcome**

Far away, on the outskirts of the Orion Arm, a planet draws its final breath. In orbit hundreds of charred broken remains both ship and person floated aimlessly in the cold waiting to be devoured by time. Amidst the wreckage there are heroes and memories off those who gave their everything till the end. Off in the distance the remains of a once great space station lie, the ghosts of voices can still be heard crying into the darkness for help which never came. Windows were shattered all along the station, the glass lazily drifting around. In what was once the centre of the station was now a silent grave, computers and displays where cracked and decaying along with the men who fell at their station. Yet one display still shines in the darkness, displayed on it was a testament to humanity's undying hope and unending resilience. Emblazoned against the darkness that seemed to have swallowed the world the symbol stood. The symbol was of an Eagle, wings spread, clutching a planet with a banner surrounding the planet. But most curiously underneath the display was a simple sketching carved into the metal that read, 'For Her'.

Underneath the Station a planet stood, burning. Once great mountain ranges in which people would often visit and climb whear reduced to nothing but ash and memories. Elsewhere on the plains of once great farmland, a battle took place but now all that's left is the wrecked, twisted remains of terrifying machines of war, Holes burnt through them. Spend ammunition littered the ground and covered the wasteland with the guns that had fired that shells discarded and rusting. Rotting and burnt flesh and metal filled the air leaving a terrible stench yet all was silent throughout the field. However, across the field strange looking machines also burnt and wasted away. The purple paint on the unusual remains was slowly peeling off but even after all the death and fighting the battlefield still glowed. Far away from the fields once stood great oceans that covered the now ruined planet. They used to stretch as far as the eye could see with creatures big and small calling the deep oceans home. Families used to love taking their kids to see the ocean and to play in it, that's gone now, turned to glass under a cleansing fire from the heavens by instruments of gods.

Deep inland lies a majestic forest that had stood against the advancement of time for thousands of years before people even existed and stretches the size of an entire continent. Home to wise trees stretching into the sky and beautiful plants which birds and animals would feed of off. How fitting that the forest would be the last refuge of life both big and small from the wrath of Prophets and their followers. For now, the sanctuary remains untouched and continues to withstand time. The most curious thing in the forest was not the trees, wildlife, or plants however, but a structure hidden at the heart of the forest. Parasites had long ago crept in and seized the structure for themselves and perhaps remained there. Even after millennia of abandonment the structures metal shimmers in the day and glows in the night. Ever keeping watch is small floating machines zipping around the foreign structure and forest like sentinels.

Below the fallout in the sky rests the remains of structures turned into molten slag. These structures used to scrape the sky but now they are gone just like the people that lived in them. A great elevator that descended into the stars was scattered across the city. The remains of those who fought for their homes litter the blood splattered pavement, many of them still holding their weapons waiting for an enemy to come back and kill them once again. Alongside the bodies of his fallen comrades a demon lays covered by a weapon Thor himself once welded. Hovering over the ruined city is a single elegant yet brutal machine of destruction made by tools of gods. The cries of Sirens still whale in the wind forever warning of death to come. In the harbour of the dead city is the cracked shell of a ship from the heavens. Its guns still pointed upwards towards the sky, waiting for the enemy to return and destroy them once again.

Now all the remains off resistance on the planet is a small military base centred in the cold of the far north. The people left knew this was their last stand and they were determined to hold back the great enemy whose gods seek their destruction for the final time. At the cold darkness of dawn, the final battle came, all who could carry a weapon where ordered up to the walls once again for the end. First came the blue balls that glowed in the night destroying everything they touched with zealous fury, next came the grunt force of the enemy driven by fear to overwhelm the defenders. But wave after wave the line held until the elite of the enemy arrived. Finally, at the rising of the sun and the going down of the moons the final defender stood. A daemon against an army of false angels, it fought till its final breath killing hundreds until it too, finally fell and joined with the ghosts of the dead. The enemy was at last victorious over their heretical foe and retreated back to their ships to celebrate their victory. Finally, the siege of Madrigal was over.


End file.
